


Fighting for Control

by scifigeek14



Series: Conversations [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Part one of a request of thor talking to hulk, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), and loki over hearing the conversation, and then a conversation between loki and hulk, hulk is so hard to write for, that is part 2 and coming soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14
Summary: Thor and Hulk catch up, and someone listens from the shadows.





	Fighting for Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valfromrome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valfromrome/gifts).



> Part 1 of 2. These two convos are tied together. Both requested by Valfromrome.

“Thor! Hulk friend!” Hulk greeted loudly, when the two of them came across each other in the hallway outside the ship’s cafeteria.

“Hulk! Buddy!” Thor responded, with a careful smile. He had been attempting to sneak a quick snack between a council meeting with Heimdall and some of the surviving Asgardian elders and doing a survey of the armory. “Are you, um, are you going to get something to eat?”

“Yes. Food,” Hulk grunted.

“Good! Would you like to join me?” Thor asked, gesturing towards the eating area. Hulk shrugged, and Thor took it as an agreement. They both walked into the cafeteria and helped themselves to a bowl of freeze-dried material that sort of reminded Thor of the earth cereal known as Fruity Pebbles. Thor had made the mistake of mentioning this to Korg on their first day in space and had then had to spend forty minutes trying to calm him down and explain that humans didn’t actually eat pebbles, or rocks of any form. “How have you been?” Thor asked as they sat down. “I feel as though I’ve hardly seen you. Which is odd, since it’s a small ship, and you are very big.”

“Hulk stay in room. Not want to break ship and go brrrrrrppp crash!” The hulk mimed the motion of a ship crashing and smacked the table with his hand. The whole table shook, spilling their not-cereal all over the table. Thor discreetly brushed the spilled pieces on to the floor.

“And we appreciate that, buddy.” Thor patted him on the arm.

“Don’t patronize Hulk.” Thor was impressed. He was pretty sure that was one of the bigger words he’d heard the hulk utter with out slurring the syllables together.  

“No, no, no,” Thor assured him. “I really mean it. It must be hard for you, being all cooped up, not being able to … smash?”

“Yes!” Hulk agreed, adamantly.

“If there is anything I can do to make the flight more enjoyable for you, or to-”

“Thor fight Hulk!” Hulk interrupted him.

“I’m sorry, uh, what?” Thor blinked.

“Train! Fight!” Hulk insisted.

“Oh, you want a sparring mate!” Thor exclaimed, understanding what the Hulk had meant.

“Yes! Spar!”

“I would enjoy that very much, but I’m going to have to take a rain check.”

“No! Now!” The Hulk shoved at Thor’s arm and Thor almost fell out of his chair.

“Can’t you train with, Val?” Thor hedged, “She is a Valkyrie, after all, she is good for a fight.”

“Thor not want to fight, Hulk!” Hulk accused, standing up and knocking the table over. “Thor big scared baby!”

“I am not a baby!” Thor yelled back, standing. He growled under his breath and rubbed a hand over his face. He hadn’t been getting much sleep lately. He lowered his voice when he spoke again, “Look, it’s not that I don’t want to fight with you. I’m sure it would be a lot of fun. The truth is that I am just, very busy. I am King now and I have to do a lot of different things to and I there are people I need to talk to and… and…” Thor sighed.

“Thor sad?” Hulk asked, sitting down on the floor.

“Not sad.” Thor sat back down on his chair. He cast a forlorn glance at his spilled food. “I’m just tired, and worried about my people, and, to be completely honest, I’m not sure that I have complete control over my powers.”

“Sparkles.”

“Yes… sparkles,” Thor agreed, not having the energy to argue.

“Thor is broken?” Hulk inquired, sounding like he didn’t entirely understand what was wrong but still wanted to be sympathetic.

“I’m not broken. I’m just, unpracticed. I used to use my hammer—you remember my hammer—as a way to channel my powers. It always made me feel so … powerful, you know?” Hulk grunted and nodded in agreement. “But now I have all this raw energy and I don’t know what to do with it or how to channel it.”

“Try being angry,” Hulk offered. Thor nodded. It wasn’t bad advice.

“I was angry last time, and, admittedly it worked well enough, but I want to have a little more control. Just like how you always want to have more control, right?”  

“Yes! Hulk want control!”

“Exactly! You get me!”

“Thor gonna get control? How?”

“Oh! Loki says that he is going to help train me, isn’t that great?” Thor told him, excited. He really was looking forward to his first Seidr training session with Loki. They hadn’t trained together, beyond brief sparring session, since they were quite young.

“Puny god,” Hulk grunted.

“Yes, exactly: Loki. Loki is going to train me. He is really very good at controlling his Seidr. He was trained by the best Seidr user in Asgard, our mother, Frigga. He is incredibly talented at it. I’ve always been jealous of his skills with illusion.”

“Illushion?” Hulk muttered, struggling with the word.

“Yes, he has always had a real knack for illusions. He’s tricked me so many times growing up. In truth, I think it probably gave me truth issues. I think I overcompensate and as a result can be too trusting. But, it worked out well this time… for the first time. So, no worries!”

“Thor sound happy.”

“I suppose I am. I shouldn’t be with everything that has happened: losing my father, my planet, my eye. But, my people are safe, and having Loki here is something I’ve wanted for a long time.”

“In space.”

“Well, the spaceship is admittedly a surprise,” Thor admitted with amusement, scratching his beard. “But, I’m really glad he’s here. When I was a kid I always dreamed about what it would be like to be King and I always, _always,_ imagined Loki at my side.”

“Like queen.”

“Uhhhh, wh- that is- what-” Thor stuttered. His brain stuttered too, struggling to wrap around the implication of the Hulk’s words. “No! No. Not as-” He waved his hands to emphasize his denial.

He glanced around frantically. If anyone heard this conversation he’d never head the end of the teasing, especially if it was Val or Heimdall. He didn’t even want to imagine how his brother would react were he to hear someone calling him Thor’s queen.

“But Thor love Loki.” Hulk insisted.

“Of course I do! But that isn’t the same thing as…” Thor trailed off, recognizing something in the look on the Hulk’s face. There was a twinkle in his eyes and twitch at the corner of his mouth. “You’re teasing me!”

The Hulk burst into laughter. He doubled over and slapped his knee over and over, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks from the effort. The booming laughter was infectious. Thor felt his lips twitch and before he could stop himself he was laughing too. It felt good to let it out. He felt his stress melt away.

“Hulk get Thor.”

“Yes, you did. You got me, buddy.” Thor lightly punched Hulk on the arm and only winced a little when he returned the gesture. “You know what? I’ve changed my mind.” Thor stood and stretched. “I have to go and do an inventory of the armory anyway. Why don’t we have a quick hand-to-hand spar and then you can help me test the strength of our weapons.”

“Sound good.”

“Good.”

“Hulk meet you there. You go ahead,” Hulk said, gesturing for him to go ahead with a wave of his meaty hand.

“Okay.” Thor wasn’t sure what the Hulk had to do that would keep him from heading straight there with him. He doubted that he was going to stay to clean up the mess they’d left behind. But, he knew better than to argue. He nodded and headed out into the hallway.

As he left he thought he heard a swish of fabric and saw shadowy movement in the corner of his eye. But when he looked closer he couldn’t see anything or anyone. Dismissing it as either a trick of the light or some young children playing hide-and-seek, he shook himself off and headed towards the armory and training area. With a new skip in his step, he found himself whistling a song that Darcy had played for him on his first trip to Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is coming soon. Its a conversation between Loki and Hulk ... which ought to be interesting. ps. the song Thor is whistling is definitely Tik Tok by Kesha which would have been popular around the time he came to earth the first time. haha. 
> 
> After that I have a handful of Thor & Loki convos roughly planned out as requested by few other people. 
> 
> I've started writing my long Frost Giant Loki centered chapter fic. I'm about two chapters into my first draft... out of what it looking like its going to be somewhere between 30-40 chapters. also, if anyone would be interested in beta-reading for it please reach out to me. 
> 
> Also, I'm still steadfastly ignoring all of Infinity War except for the "Sun will shine on us again" quote and probably will decide on if I want to acknowledge it based on how part 2/Avengers 4 goes.


End file.
